


And yet I still love you

by all_hail_the_witcher



Series: the walgreens au [1]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Flu, IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sickfic, They're dancers, Vomiting, albert is Stupid, albert is a master at hiding sickness, as usual, can be read as stand alone tho, elmers there for like 4 seconds, hurt comfort, i have a walgreens au, ish, its still cute tho, mentions of an iv, mush and blink are doctor bois, oh there's Unnecessary Carrying, okay, race is Not Pleased, sorry i wrote this in 2018, this is part of the walgreens au, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_hail_the_witcher/pseuds/all_hail_the_witcher
Summary: Race and Albert are both in a production of the nutcracker. Albert gets sick but hides it from Race so that he can still perform. You can guess how well that goes...
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins, Kid Blink/Mush Meyers
Series: the walgreens au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729522
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	And yet I still love you

Race stood impatiently in the wings as he waited for his turn to bow. Tonight’s show had gone exceptionally well and he was still on his adrenaline high. 

The theater exploded into applause and Race whistled from his position offstage as his boyfriend, Albert, ran on for his bow in his Russian costume. Albert always killed it, but tonight, in Race’s very biased opinion, he had absolutely nailed his solo and Race couldn’t wait to get home so the two of them could dissect the performance over Chinese takeout. 

He was trying to decide whether or not he should order sesame noodles - he had always had a very short attention span - when an audible gasp rippled throughout the audience. Race craned his neck and was just able to make out an alarmingly Albert-shaped pile lying at center stage. 

Race took a sharp breath, a thousand terrible thoughts running through his mind. He was about to step out onstage to go run to his boyfriend's side when a strong hand pulled at the back of his Nutcracker Prince costume. 

“Stay here.”

Race turned around to see Specs, who was also waiting for his bow, standing behind him. 

“But he- Al just- he- I- did you- he needs me,” Race stuttered incoherently, playing with the hem of his costume. 

“I know,” Specs said. “But look, Elmer just ran onstage to help him, he’ll be fine. He probably is just dehydrated or something.”

Race looked out onto the stage again and sure enough, Elmer, their stage manager, was helping Albert offstage and the bow sequence was continuing.

“He’s gonna be okay, Race,” Specs assured him, clapping him on the shoulder. “Right now you need to go out there and bow and then you can go find him, okay?”

“Okay.” Race agreed as the next group of people entered the stage for their bows. 

It felt like it took forever for Race to finally run onstage for his bow, and then another 7 years to finish the company bow, followed by another 4 years for a curtain to close. All the while a bundle of nerves was growing and expanding in Race’s stomach until it spread to his chest and made it feel like it was going to crack in half. 

The second he was offstage Race bolted back to his dressing room, threw his costume on the rack, changed faster than he ever thought possible and went in pursuit of his boyfriend. 

He peeked into every dressing room with no avail, the pit of worry still growing, until he bumped into Elmer. 

Elmer took one look at Race and said, “third door on your left.”

Race nodded appreciatively and ran down the hallway. 

The third door on his left happened to be one of the dressing rooms that they weren’t using. The door was open and Race could see Albert laying on one of the couches with his eyes closed. Mush was sitting next to him with Blink - Race had forgotten that they were coming to the show tonight - and they appeared to be performing an impromptu check up on him. 

Race knocked hesitantly on the open door. 

Mush looked up and gave him a smile. “Hey Race, we've been waiting for you.”

At the mention of Race, Albert lifted his head slightly and opened his eyes, sending waves of relief through Race. Blink, however, gently pushed him back down onto the couch and instructed him to close his eyes again.

Mush stood up and walked toward Race, shutting the door behind him. “I need to talk to you for a second.”

Race’s stomach dropped again. It must have reflected on his face because Mush was quick to grab his shoulders. “He’s gonna be okay, Race. I would tell you if he wasn’t.”

“But he- he passed out,” Race sniffled, tears he didn’t even know he had been holding back were collecting in his eyes. 

“I know buddy,” Mush said, pulling him in for a hug. “But he’s gonna be okay.”

“What’s wrong with him?” Race asked hesitantly, almost afraid of the answer. 

“We think he just has the flu,” Mush said, hesitating slightly.

“I thought people didn’t generally pass out from the flu?”

“They don't,” Mush said, switching to his doctor's voice. “That’s why we should really take him to the ER just in case, we don’t want it to get any worse.”

Race’s eyes began to fill with tears again. “Mush you know we can’t afford that. And Albert detests hospitals on top of that.” He paused. He didn’t want Albert getting worse. “Is there anyway that you guys have the stuff to take care of him? Please? I really just- neither of us can afford that right now but I don’t want him to get worse.”

Mush considered for a moment. “How about this,” he offered. “We can keep him in the spare room at our apartment for a day and if it looks like it’s getting worse we’ll reassess, okay?”

Race nodded shakily. “Okay.”

Mush smiled. “Go help him get changed and then bring him to our place okay? Blink and I are gonna go home and get some stuff together for him.”

He turned to open the door, but race pulled him in for a hug. “Thank you, Mush.” 

“Of course buddy, now go get that disaster boyfriend of yours.”

Race laughed slightly and walked back into the dressing room. Blink stood up and offered him a smile before following Mush out. 

“Hey,” Albert whispered from the couch. His voice was weak and hollow sounding and was followed by a shallow cough. 

“Hi baby,” Race said, pulling his hand gently through Albert’s hair. 

“I don’t feel so good, d’ya know that Racey?” 

Race couldn’t help but laugh softly. “I do know, babe. But we’re gonna get you to Blink and Mush’s place and they’re gonna take good care of you, okay?”

“Okay.” Albert made no effort to move off the couch. 

Race began to sift through Albert’s mess of a dance bag, pulling out stray ballet shoes, hair spray, foundation and a few tennis balls before coming up with a pair of athletic pants, a tank top, a long sleeve shirt and a pair of socks. 

“Albie, babe, I’m gonna need you to take off your costume. Can you sit up for me?”

Albert pushed himself up slightly and began struggling with his shirt. Race gently placed his hands over Albert’s feverish ones and helped him pull off the shirt, discarding it on the counter. He then slipped Albert’s two shirts over his head and let him lay back down as he began to unlace his shoes and take off his pants. 

Once Albert was dressed in his street clothes, Race fished a makeup wipe out of his bag and gently took off his stage makeup. Once he was done he began to brush the gel and hairspray out of Albert’s hair. 

“Mmmm,” Albert hummed. Race put down the hairbrush and he opened his eyes for the first time. His hazel eyes were cloudy and he smiled slightly at Race. 

“You have makeup still,” he gestured for Race to bring his face closer and used his thumb to wipe at the smear of foundation on Race’s cheek that he must have missed in his haste. 

Race placed Albert’s face in his hands and pressed a gentle kiss into his scorching temple. Race never got sick, his immune system was like a rock, so he wasn’t worried about catching anything from Albert.

“We gotta get going, okay?” He said, standing up and offering a hand down for Albert. “Blink and Mush will be waiting.”

Albert accepted Race’s hand and got shakily to his feet. “Why can’t I just go home and take some Advil and sleep it off? I’ll be fine tomorrow.”

Race laughed as Albert leaned down to pick up his bag. “Yeah, that’s a no. You’re not getting away with that this ti- Albie? Are you okay?”

Albert was clutching at his stomach with his eyes closed tightly. He shook his head and Race pulled him over to the plastic trash can, pushing him down onto his knees just as he began to throw up. 

“It’s alright baby, it’s alright,” Race whispered, pushing back Albert’s hair and rubbing his back with his other hand. 

How had he not noticed that Albert was this sick? He had always been exceptionally good at hiding things - a broken arm, colds, and once broken ribs, although Race wasn’t quite sure how he had managed that one - but the flu was hard to hide. Especially because they spent half of their lives draped across each other. 

Race continued to rub Albert’s back until he was done. He fell back against Race’s chest weakly and closed his eyes. 

“How long have you been feeling bad for?” Race asked as he wiped Albert’s mouth with a tissue. 

“Like a few days, maybe?” Albert mumbled. 

Race frowned and offered him a sip of water from his water bottle. “Albie you gotta tell me these things.”

“I’m fine!” Albert protested as he pulled himself up, stumbling slightly. “I just overworked myself at the show, I just need to sleep it off.”

“You keep telling yourself that, babe,” Race laughed as he wrapped his arm around Albert’s waist. “Are you good to leave or do you think you’re gonna throw up again?”

Albert shook his head and leaned into Race. “I’m okay.”

Race had just begun to lead Albert out of the room when he noticed that Albert was shaking. He frowned. 

“Are you sure you’re okay Albie? You’re shaking.”

Albert shrugged. “‘m just cold.”

Wordlessly, Race took off his company jacket and held it out to Albert who accepted it graciously before leaning back heavily on Race’s shoulder. 

They made it a few more steps before Albert stumbled. Race sighed and picked up Albert’s dance bag, flinging it over his shoulder with his own, before scooping up his boyfriend.

Albert immediately began to protest. “Race, put me down, I’m okay, I can walk.”

“Shhhhh, babe you're really sick. Please just close your eyes okay?” Race adjusted his grip on Albert, pulling him close to his chest in anticipation of the cold New York air. 

Albert groaned. “I’m fine, I promise. Just put me down.”

“No, I’m not gonna have you pass out in the middle of the city and get run over. You can walk when we get to Blink and Mush’s apartment.” Race hailed a cab and unceremoniously shoved Albert into the backseat before rattling off Blink and Mush’s address. 

As soon as he was situated, he felt Albert curl into his side, still shaking violently. Race wrapped both his arms around him, wishing he could do more to stop his terrible chills. Instead he opted to stroke his hair. 

“It’ll all be over soon, babe. I promise.”

•••

Race held tightly to Albert’s hand as Mush finished taping the IV to his arm. More or less thankfully, Albert was out for the time being. After they had arrived at Blink and Mush’s place Albert had thrown up three more times. Race had been slightly worried, but Mush assured him that this was all normal and he would be fine in a few days. 

They had also given Albert all kinds of different medication - probably whatever they had lying around the house - which had knocked him out. Race supposed that was a good thing, since they could no longer hear him complaining. 

Mush left the room with instructions to come find him or Blink immediately if there was any visible change in Albert’s condition. Race had nodded, knowing that one of them would be back in an hour or so to check Albert’s temperature and check his pulse.

Race eventually fell into a light sleep, waking up every few minutes to make sure Albert was still okay. 

At around 2 he was woken up to the sound of a hoarse whisper. 

“Tonio?”

Race opened his eyes immediately and pressed his hand on top of Albert’s still very warm forehead for a second before pulling away.

“Yes, Albie, I’m here,” he whispered, squeezing his hand gently. “Are you okay?”

“‘m cold.”

Race pulled Albert close to his chest, curling around his shaking body and rubbing his back, careful not to disrupt the IV. “This okay?”

Albert hummed in appreciation. Race thought he had drifted off again when Albert spoke up again. 

“Tonio?”

“Yes love?” Race ran his hand through Albert’s sweaty hair.

“I can’t sleep.”

Race smiled softly into the darkness and began to sing the old italian love song he always sang when Albert couldn’t sleep. 

After he finished he planted a gentle kiss into Albert’s hair. “Ti amo, Albie. Get better soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> albert is a dumbass. 
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated! come find me on tumblr -> @/suddenly-im-respecable


End file.
